A Zutarian Fairytale
by FireNutZuko
Summary: This is based on the fairytale movie The Swan Princess. Not to be confused with Barbie of Swan Lake. Zuko and Katara are brought together each summer of their childhoods in hopes of them falling in love and combining the two nations. This is the story of


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or The Swan Princess

Hakoda stood beside the doors to the ball room and greeted each guest as they arrived. He smiled when he saw Lady Ursa and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation walk towards him.

"Hello Lady Ursa, and Prince Zuko." Hakoda said then bowed respectfully.

"Hello Chief Hakoda, what a lovely palace you have here." She said and admired the beautiful sculptures and carvings throughout the halls. Zuko also looked around the palace and up at the tall icy ceilings as he continued to hold onto his mothers hand.

"Thank you, our finest waterbenders carved the ceilings this morning for my daughters third birthday." He replied.

"We cannot wait to meet the little princess. Isn't that right Zuko?" She asked her five year old son. Zuko looked to his mother and slightly nodded. Then they walked into the ball room all together. Zuko held onto his mothers hand and followed her into the room, he watched all the guests form around a crib. There were piles of gifts surrounding the crib, and many old women peered into the crib to swoon over the young princess. Zuko's thoughts stopped once his mother crouched beside him. She reached up her sleeve to reveal a golden necklace with a heart locket on it. She then gave it to her son.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Zuko asked and held the necklace up by its chain.

"Give it to the princess, dear." She urged him, and scooted his bottom towards the crib. Zuko sighed and weaved his way between the old ladies. He reached the crib and used his tip toes to peek inside. He saw the young princess and smiled at her. Katara looked back at Zuko silently and gave him a strange look. He brought the golden necklace over the side of the crib, the young girl giggled at the jewelry. He dangled it by the chain over her as she tried to reach for it. He let go of it and it fell into her tiny hands. He quickly left the crib area and ran back to his mother.

Ursa placed her hand on her sons shoulder, and turned back to Hakoda. As they continues speaking Zuko looked around the ball room, he noticed a table with food and punch. He left his mother to go get a drink. "Don't get lost, Zuko." She called after him.

Hakoda thought to himself for a second and wondered if he should present his idea to her now. Ursa knew he was thinking hard. "What's on your mind, Hakoda?" She asked.

"I was thinking about my daughter's and your son's possible future… together." He presented. Ursa was confused for second then she knew what he meant.

"You think it would be wise to combine the Water Tribe and Fire Nation like that?" She asked. She didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage for her son at all. She thought it was morally wrong and she believed in love. "What about love? We couldn't possibly force them together once Princess Katara is of marrying age." She stated.

"I never said there wouldn't be love. We would just have to help it along." He said with a smile and crossed his arms. Ursa thought for a second then smiled herself.

"I think you might be onto something." She said.

"Each summer until they're of marrying age, we will bring them together in hopes of a romantic relationship forming." He said.

"Yes, that would bring them together with love, and our nations together with an alliance." She said and continued to smile.

"When Katara is old enough I will bring her to the Fire Nation to spend the summer with Prince Zuko." He stated.

"They will spend every June until September with each other. When they're of marrying age they will be in love and be married." She said. Hakoda laughed and smiled at the thought of their clever plan.

"I like the way you think." He stated, and looked at Prince Zuko as he walked back to his mother sipping a cup of punch. Hakoda and his mother both smiled down at him.


End file.
